The present invention relates, in general, to a system for interconnecting a radio system with a telephone line, and more particularly is directed to circuitry for providing a direct connection between the transmitter and receiver portions of a base station radio transceiver and the telephone line to permit radio contact between a remote transceiver and the telephone line.
Systems for providing access to telephone lines from remotely located radio transceivers have long been known, and such systems have found wide acceptance, not only among radio amateurs, but with business concerns, government, public health agencies, and the like, and have served a great variety of needs. However, such prior systems have generally been extremely complex in order to meet the specialized requirements of different groups of users, and thus have become much too expensive for the individual user. Furthermore, such prior systems have generally been designed for use with, or as a part of, particular radio units so that the purchase of such a system requires the concurrent purchase of the radio system for which it is designed. For potential users who already have a radio system in operation, such interconnections are impractical, as well as unduly expensive, and thus do not meet the needs of a large number of individuals.
Aside from the expense, it has been found that the complex systems of the prior art require a considerable amount of maintenance, are difficult to service, and thus require considerable more attention than the average user can give them, thus reducing the reliability of such systems and reducing their desirability.